The present invention is directed to a detachable coupler for a seed carrying conduit having a seed cut off.
As seeding machines have gotten larger and the operator is forced to plant more acreage various ways have been explored to increase operator efficiency. In some applications a centralized main seed hopper holds the seed, and from this hopper seed is dispersed to individual planting units or directly to the planting furrow.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a simple and effective detachable coupler for a seed carrying conduit that is also provided with a simple and effective seed cut off.
The detachable coupler has a first portion and a second portion, which together define a seed passage. The first portion is located downstream from the second portion.
The first portion comprises a plastic cylindrical tube having a conduit engagement portion, a coupler tube and a circumferential latching engagement channel. A circumferential stop rim and a circumferential latching rim define the circumferential latching engagement channel. The circumferential latching rim is provided with a circumferential angled surface and a circumferential latching surface.
The second portion comprises a plastic cylindrical tube having conduit engagement portion, at least two integral resilient latching tongs, a seed cut off and a coupler sleeve. Each of the resilient latching tongs is provided with a resilient hinge, a handle and a latch, each latch having a canted surface. The seed cut off comprises a tower having a slot in which is located a sliding gate. The sliding gate has an open position corresponding to the open condition of the seed cut off and a closed position corresponding to the closed condition of the seed cut off.
In coupling the first portion to the second portion, the first portion is driven towards the second portion so that the coupler tube of the first portion is nested inside the coupler sleeve of the second portion. During this movement the canted surfaces of the latches engage the circumferential angled surface of the latching rim automatically opening the latches. The biasing force of the resilient hinge closes the latches when the latches encounter the circumferential latching surface. The operator would then move the sliding gate to its open position allowing seed to pass through the seed passage.
To detach one portion of the conduit from another, the operator closes the sliding gate by sliding it to its closed position, the operator then pinches the handles of the tongs inward to release the latches, and finally the operator separates the first portion form the second portion.